


oh the joys of a fandom

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Social Media, and also my boy, and i see a lot of people complaining about victuuri, because some yoi fans make me roll my eyes, so here have a badly written salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Victor and Yuuri find some tweets from their haters.





	oh the joys of a fandom

**nkStacy** @yuris#1angel · 30m

ugh victor and yuuri are so boring why do people even like them

 

**Molly H.** @jjbella4eva · 30m

Victuuri?? pls JJBella is wayyy cuter

 

**KimKim** @fandomshmandom · 24m

Victuuri retirement when? #timetogo #attentionwhores

 

**Sa-chan**  @otabear · 21m

Y’all know there other skaters than Victor and Yuuri K right??

 

**Sa-chan** @otabear · 21m

Like I mean yeah, Victor’s like a 5 time champ and all but he’s so washed up now

 

**Sa-chan** @otabear ·21m

And come on Katsuki wouldn’t even have made it to the GPF without Victor

 

“Vitya, what are you reading?”

 

Victor turned towards Yuuri, anger evident on his face. “Can you believe these people? Who do they think they are criticizing us?”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes as Victor turned his attention back to his laptop screen and began to type furiously, no doubt letting his frustration out by ranting on Twitter. He moved towards the bed and placed himself next to Victor, leaning closer to take a look at the tweets about them himself.

 

Yuuri frowned. It all definitely sounded petty. He was used to seeing criticisms about himself, a price one must pay for being an athlete or celebrity, but since becoming engaged to Victor, he’s slowly learned to be more confident and ignore any negative opinions about himself.

 

Still, it definitely didn’t feel good to see people criticizing his and Victor’s relationship.

 

“Let it go, Vitya,” Yuuri said with a sigh. “There’s no point in engaging these types of people.”

 

Victor pouted. “But Yuuuri! These people have no right! Calling our relationship boring and all that! I guess a healthy, loving relationship is boring these days!”

 

He huffed and continued to scroll down. “And really? They think you have no talent in skating! Are they forgetting that you _did_ make it into the GPF before I even coached you and that _you’re_ Japan’s _Ace_?”

 

“Yeah, but I did place last in the GPF at Sochi.”

 

“Because of _anxiety_!” Victor snapped. “And your _dog_ just died. If anything happened to Makka—“

 

“Don’t even finish that,” Yuuri interrupted. “Anyways, it happens. Phichit always says “haters will be haters.”

 

Victor glared at the screen. “But that’s the thing! They love to hate on others but once someone says _something_ remotely negative about their favorite skaters, all of a sudden _they’re_ the ones that play the victim.”

 

Yuuri chuckled and reached out and took hold of Victor’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “It’s okay, Vitya. Let them say whatever they want. It doesn’t change anything about us.”

 

Victor let out a sigh and gave Yuuri a small smile. “You’re right lyubov moya. It really is just irritating.”

 

“I know,” Yuuri replied. He looked at the screen once more and let out a laugh as one tweet captured his attention. “Oh my God, look at this one.”

 

**Some Girl** @jjistheking · 5m

Vituuri is boring vanilla ship who only does missionary

 

Both men laughed. Is that even supposed to be bad?

 

Victor closed the laptop and moved it aside. He crawled on top of Yuuri and winked at his fiancé. “I don’t know about you, but I happen to _love_ missionary.”

 

Yuuri smirked. “Why don’t you show me how much.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol @ this fandom tbh


End file.
